Another adventure
by MissAnia
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara on an adventure. It's the adventure suprise. The adventure from Clara's dreams.


**A/N: Short fanfic about Eleven and Clara as I love them togheter. It's also fanfic to celebrate New Year! Hope you like it.**

Clara opened her eyes. She looked around her and smiled. New day, new adventure. She got up from a bed and run to a wardrobe. She took some clothes and wore them quickly. She ran to a bathroom to brush her teeth and after that she ran out. She headed to the console room. She wanted to be with the Doctor. Going on another adventure. She actually hated the fact that she has to sleep. She hated to waste time for sleeping (even in time machine).

Clara came in to the console room and bumped into the Doctor. They both fell over.

"I'm sorry! I didn't saw you." Explained Clara when she finally could say something. Most of her body hurt, because of hitting the floor too hard in fall. But she knew it was her fault.

"Don't worry, Clara. It's nothing." Said Doctor with a smile. He wasn't mad at her. He finally saw her. He didn't like when she slept because she couldn't be with him. The Doctor got up and helped Clara. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little hurt, but it will pass in few minutes." She smiled looking at the Doctor.

"I see someone's very excited for our next adventure." The Doctor said walking to the console.

"How couldn't I? There's still so much to see. I can't waste time. So take me somewhere where is exciting."

"I had already thought of one place. I wanted to make you suprise. So... Hold tight!"

After those words Doctor pulled the lever and after a while the TARDIS landed. "Ladies first." Said the Doctor showing the doors for Clara. She ran to the dorrs with smile. When she opened them she saw a lot of snow. She didn't know what was that place but she already liked it because of the amount of snow.

Clara walked out from the TARDIS and touched the ground full of snow. She felt like a child who is excited about snow. She hadn't seen the snow from years and she always loved it. She got up and started to spin round the square they were on to feel snow falling on her.

The Doctor looked at her all the time smiling. He knew Clara like the snow. She told him about it. She also told him about the city where she wanted to go. The Doctor waited for a moment when she would ask about the place where they are.

Clara stoped finally and turned to the Doctor. "So where are we?"

The Doctor laughed and answered her with one word. "Paris."

He saw in Claras eyes a sparkle. She couldn't believe. When it finally hit her ran to the Doctor and hugged him. "Thank you!" She starting jumping from excitment and finally they both fell on the ground. They started laughing.

"Is it your new hobby?" Asked the Doctor while laughing. "Knocking me over?"

Clara couldn't stop laughing but when she finally did she answered him. "No, it's not on purpose!"

"I was joking!" Explained Doctor still laughing and kissed her forhead. After that he looked at his watch. "Come on, we need to go."

They both got up and Clara asked "Where?"

"You'll see. That will be the main suprise." The Doctor smiled and grabed Clara's hand. "We need to run. There is only few minutes left." And they started running to the center of Paris.

"What year is that?" Asked Clara after a while seeing people walking in similar clothes to hers.

"2012." Answered Doctor.

"Really?! If we have a time machine we could travel to any year and you had to choose 2012?"

"Oh, shut up. You won't be so dissapointed in a while."

They finally were in right place. They were a few meters away from the Eiffle Tower.

"We were running to see the Eiffle Tower?" Asked Clara a little annoyed. "And why are there so many people?"

"Because, Clara Oswald. We are in year 2012. And it's exactly 31st of December and there are two minutes left to midnight. So, do you want to say something now?"

Clara couldn't believe what the Doctor just said. He didn't just took her to Paris full of snow but it was also New Year's Eve. "Oh, Doctor. You are wonderful!" said Clara looking at the Eiffle Tower.

"Sometimes." Said the Doctor smiling.

Suddenly people started counting from 10. They counted with them and when the counting finished Clara kissed the Doctor. He was suprised but kissed her back. They kissed passionately. When they finally stopped they couldn't catch their breath. "Happy New Year, Doctor." Said Clara resting her forhead against his.

"And Happy New Year for you too, Clara." He answered. He couldn't stop himself but smile. He was happy with her. The time could stop in that moment. The Doctor wrapped tightly his hand around her waist to be even closer to her. They started watching fireworks. Clara looked at it enchanted. The Doctor looked at Clara. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, especially in the light from the fireworks. After a while he saw she started to quake. He took off his coat and gave Clara. "Here, take this. You will feel better."

"No. You need this." She said looking at the coat. She was cold but she couldn't let the Doctor feel cold.

"I still have my shirt. You need this coat more than I do."

Clara took Doctor's coat and put it on. She suddenly felt better. "Unless you'll have to take the shirt off." Said Clara with a smile.

"Why would I?" Asked Doctor, however, he knew what she meant.

"I might as well want you to take it off." They both laughed.

The Doctor and Clara later went at the Seine. They walked in silence. Finally Clara broke the silence. "You know, I love travelling with you. I really, really do."

"Me too. You changed me. On better of course." The Doctor smiled and kissed her forhead. "I'd like you to stay with me forever." At those words he felt sadder.

Clara saw sadness in his face. "Why does that made you sad?" She didn't like when the Doctor was sad. She always wanted to know what's wrong and try to help him.

"It's nothing..."

"Don't lie to me. I know you too well to see it is something."

The Doctor sighed. "I shouldn't say that. I know that you won't stay with me forever so why I have to lie to myself." He tried to look anywhere, only not in Clara's eyes.

"But I will stay with you forever." Clara placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so she could look into his eyes. "I will."

"You won't. I lived for more than 1200 year. Don't you understand? I won't grow old. If something will happen to me I will regenerate. You will die someday. No matter what will happen."

"So can't you just forget about it for now? Enjoy a moment?"

"You are right. I probably should."

Clara kissed the Doctor to make him feel better. It helped. After a while he was again happy.

"Let's come back to the TARDIS. It's getting colder." Said the Doctor seeing as Clara is feeling colder and colder with time. It was really late and the weather was normal for this time of the year. "I'll make you a tea to make you feel warm."

Clara liked the idea, so they returned to the TARDIS very quickly. To enjoy another adventure togheter.


End file.
